


All is well

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Japanese Bands, Light Angst, M/M, Major Illness, RPF
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Shota y Subaru brindan en la casa del menor.Allí, Subaru le menciona sus planes a futuro, lejos de la banda de la cual ambos formaban parte.Al mismo tiempo, Shota obtiene no tan buenos resultados en los exámenes médicos que se había realizado.Maruyama Ryuhei x Yasuda ShotaNishikido Ryo x Ohkura Tadayoshi(Kanjani∞)





	All is well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eighters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eighters).



> Los nombres y programas de televisión mencionados son traídos de la vida real.  
> Sin embargo la historia fue adaptada porque estoy frustrada y sensible y necesitaba plasmar esto de esta manera.  
> Este primer capítulo empieza en septiembre de 2017 y la historia va a extenderse hasta julio de 2018.  
> Salvo el amor de Kanjani∞ para sus fans, y el cariño que sienten entre ellos, todo el resto es ficción, y lo que no, va a ser aclarado en las notas de cada uno de los capítulos.

**_Septiembre de 2017._ **

 

El choque de los vasos resonó en el departamento junto con sus risas.

—Ya era hora que fueras al médico —dijo Subaru, bebiendo luego un trago de su bebida. Se frotó los pies aunque estos estaban envueltos en una manta. Shota se había mudado y no había tenido tiempo de comprar una estufa para la mesa—. Hace prácticamente un mes que vienes con problemas de equilibrio y dolores de cabeza.

—Es verdad —reconoció el aludido, avergonzado—. Es que tampoco tuve tiempo para hacerme un chequeo. De hecho mañana voy por los resultados. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —le preguntó, pestañeando en forma exagerada.

—Lo siento, tengo un programa de radio que conducir.

—Oh, es verdad —recordó Shota con una sonrisa.

Subaru dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando al dueño del lugar. Estaba tarareando una canción. Sonrió.

—Yasu... Voy a irme.

—¿Ya? ¿No es muy temprano?

—No —dijo el aludido negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía—. No quise decir eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que es hora de que deje la banda —Shota tardó un tiempo considerable en reaccionar a sus palabras. Una parte suya no quería hacerlo. El titubeo y la mirada vidriosa de su compañero de grupo y mejor amigo lo hizo sonreír y seguir hablando un poco más—. Yasu, voy a cumplir 36 años y he pasado la mitad de mi vida aquí. Realmente me gustaría recorrer el mundo, que la gente conozca mi música. ¿Te imaginas que me reconozcan al otro lado del mundo? ¡Sería genial! —Shota lo miró y se tragó todos los insultos que estaba a punto de vomitarle en ese instante. Sólo atinó a sonreír y comprenderlo muy a su pesar—. Yasu... Eres mi mejor amigo. Es por eso que quise que tú fueras el primero que lo supieras.

—Por eso y porque soy la persona que más tarda en procesar ciertas cosas.

—También fue por eso —se generó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Al mismo tiempo los dos querían hablar pero ninguno sabía qué decir con exactitud—. Por favor... No se lo digas a los demás. Yo lo haré cuando sea el momento adecuado —Shota asintió—. Mantenme al tanto de lo que te diga el doctor, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Sí, sí —respondió el aludido en un suspiro. 

 

Estaba en el consultorio del médico. Las luces se habían apagado para que él pudiera ver las placas que sólo eran visibles con cierto tipo de luz. 

Sus ojos viajaban de una en otra, trataba de prestar atención a las palabras del doctor, pero el latido de su corazón, frenético, encerrado dentro de su pecho, sólo retumbaba en sus oídos. 

Le había dicho que podrían hacer radioterapia antes de llegar a la cirugía. 

¿Qué podía hacer? 

Las luces del semáforo se volvieron borrosas. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se secó las lágrimas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba pero no era a causa del viento gélido que se había levantado, era a causa de su propio miedo, del terror que le daba perder la vida en cualquier instante y no cumplir todos los pequeños proyectos que había pensado. 

 

La gente alrededor suyo caminaba, el semaforo estaba en verde. Nadie lo reconocía, era invisible para ellos. Sólo un estorbo en medio de la acera peatonal. 

Su teléfono sonó dentro de la campera. Luego de enjugarse las lágrimas una vez más, atendió la llamada. 

—“ _Oye, ¿cómo te fue en el doctor?_ ” Se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un quejido de dolor. No por lo que le había dicho el médico, era un dolor más profundo, imposible de apaciguar. “ _¿Sho-chan?_ ” 

—Maru... ¿Podemos hablar? 

 


End file.
